


Distress Is For Both Damsels and Defenders

by ghostdreaming



Series: My Apex Alternate Universe Avengers [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Pepper Potts, Pepper's fear of the suits, Rescue! Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper in my AU during the events of the climatic battle in Iron Man 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distress Is For Both Damsels and Defenders

 

Ophf!

Blind mindless helpless terror, that had downed out even the Hulk's bellowing, was broken by the unexpected jolting of the thin air surrounding her transforming into solid mass....

" Ms. Potts the suit you are now wearing is registering-."

JARVIS? Suit? What-? Oh right! Oh No! " The unstable Extremis!"

" Correct."

Great. Of course Tony had gone and made a Iron Man suit for her. Even though she's told him over and over how very uncomfortable that even the idea of them made her! And they really _really_ did as in absolutely terrify her! So what does he go and do? Build another one! Like they were another drug to him he had now fanatically and scarily gotten hooked on and won't quit even though it'll destroy him! Plus naturally the thing was going to wind up trying to kill her now pretty much almost like in her nightmares since they were all going to now register as a threat because of the unstable Extremis those creeps had gone and deliberately infected her with earlier..." Jarvis do something!"

"One moment Madam."

" I don't think I have one." She could feel the suit turning its attention on what to it had to be like a infiltrating virus that had into its systems on a piggybacked program loading. 

_**Hostile intent detected through contact** _

"That's because I've been constantly getting the same from all you jacked-up hair-trigger tin cans!"

_**Pepper Potts system infected with malicious programing. Harmful to Creator!** _

She could feel Tony bumping up beside her inside her mind and soul, and along wihath him JARVIS, trying to unblock the knotty comprehension snag in the suits even while apparently letting himself get tossed about like an idiot! - **TONY!** Her panic cried out in sudden desperate fear along with Rhodey's, JARVIS', and the other Avengers' as the connections to Tony surged with a registering of blinding pain too abruptly silenced.

**Still good Pep!**

**Stop scaring us like that!**

**_Pepper Potts System as vital confirmed._  **    

"Oh good  _finally!_ Now let's see if I can do this without wreaking the suit in the process."The Avengers were winning but she could feel from her links to them that they were all far from unscathed....as usual.

**They're all be getting destroyed anyway.**

**What! Why?**

**Isn't that what you want?**

**Your going to destroy all the suits?**

**You want to be rid of them all.**

**Waitaminute! You mean you're not even going to make even a single replacement one?**

**I thought you'd want that?**

**Tony! I wanted you to stop pretending that you were fine, when you weren't, and building new suits in a nonstop blind feverish panic! Not for you to give up on being a part of yourself that you feel good about!**

**oh.....I love you.**

**I love you too.**

**The rest of us would love you both even more if you'd please rejoin the fight already in progress so that you'll be alive for the after party instead of embarrassingly dead!**

**Smooth one Barton!**

And then she sensed Tony get thrown into another steel girder.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that Pepper's distrust and dislike of the suits needed to be resolved.


End file.
